


Happy Birthday

by RoadFar



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadFar/pseuds/RoadFar
Summary: 这是一篇绝对不会贴去SY或者lof的文！因为看了《战狼2》突然觉醒的一篇叉盾（不要问为什么，作者就是任性了）。文章概括：朗姆洛和史蒂夫的私人“恩怨”由来已久。警告：肉，非常没道理而且无节操，而且含有Stucky暗示，很雷的，很雷的，很雷的，我说了三遍了，千万不要看下去挑战自己的雷点了！为防止tag自动修正，再写一遍：CP是Rumlow/Steve，斜线前后有意义。最后：用这篇写了大概4个月的文祝喜子生日快乐！





	Happy Birthday

　　一个外勤特工，整整燃烧了一整天的肾上腺素，在其进入更衣室后，都会偃旗息鼓。

　　大家当然会聊天，但那只是为了让环境显得不那么沉闷而发出的声音。每个人都花了更多的心思在和自己的制服搏斗上，这些制服在将要被脱下的时候表现出来的存在感着实令人刮目相看。

　　神盾的设计师们设计的制服很完美，外观无可挑剔，功能优良，便于行动，防砍防弹，轻便贴身，甚至还很透气——但只要你在出了一身的大汗后妄图脱掉这身衣服，那这些感觉就一下子都消失得无影无踪了。每个人都是在精疲力竭的时候试图摆脱这层制服，内衣不知廉耻地也跟着外衣跑了，所有的衣服此时此刻没了区别，都是从小腿上被费尽千辛万苦剥下来，团成一团堆在脚边，也只有这会儿，外勤特工们终于能喘上口气了。

　　史蒂夫·罗杰斯依然保持着他在军队里的习惯：尽可能快地脱掉制服，迅速冲澡，然后立刻换上干净的衣服。他将这一整套更衣的流程控制在几分钟内，不过事实上神盾局并没有这么严格的更衣规定。

　　“这儿不是军队，队长。”布洛克·朗姆洛朝史蒂夫走来，从头到脚一丝不挂。看起来他是被制服给勒得慌，此刻很享受给皮肤透气的时光。但史蒂夫看了他一眼，就迅速把视线给转回了自己面前的柜子上——显然，朗姆洛的两腿之间精神得有些过分了。

　　那大概是源于激烈的战斗，荷尔蒙跟着肾上腺素飙升，但生理上的反应可不会那么听话，说停就停。史蒂夫自己会格外注意这方面的问题，他的自控能力对身体还是颇有约束，快速更衣多少也是因为这个，不过管理自己是一回事，别人他可就管不上了。

　　史蒂夫不太好意思看着同事的血脉贲张，朗姆洛本人看来倒是一点也不在意。他甚至光着脚，踩在地上，慢慢踱到史蒂夫边上，将手上拿着的一瓶刚从冰箱里取出来的气泡水贴在了史蒂夫的脸上，成功地让史蒂夫抖了一下。

　　“你可以歇会儿，喝点水。”朗姆洛把水瓶丢给史蒂夫，靠在史蒂夫身边的柜子上，歪着脑袋看了他一眼，然后拧开了自己手里的那一瓶。“嗤”地一声，朗姆洛抬起瓶子一口气喝了半瓶，然后把瓶盖精准地丢进了垃圾桶。

　　“谢谢。”史蒂夫道了谢之后，也拧开了瓶盖，喝了一大口，然后转过头，冲着朗姆洛露出了礼貌的笑容。

　　几个月前，史蒂夫刚刚被从北冰洋里捞上来并且解冻。他的昨天还停留在1944年，而他的今天已经是21世纪了。

　　有些人担心，活跃于二战时期的美国队长将会是个90多岁的老古董，但其实史蒂夫的接受度很高，学东西很快。他学会了操作电子设备来查看自己的任务简报，看各种现当代电影了解流行文化，努力参与同事们的聊天话题。不过，毕竟是个传奇人物，很多人与他交流的时候总带着些刻意，好在布洛克·朗姆洛特工没有一点这种问题。

　　朗姆洛喝完了一整瓶水，用手肘撞了撞史蒂夫的腰：“休假打算干什么？”

　　史蒂夫茫然地摇头：“我不知道有休假。”

　　“拜托，”朗姆洛拍了他一下，“今天所有人都不放假，也一定会给你放假的。国庆日是你生日，嗯？尼克·弗瑞不会这么残酷的。”

　　尼克·弗瑞的确不会这么残酷，史蒂夫的手机适时地响了，他看到神盾局长发来的信息：“史蒂夫，今天放假，明天见。”这干巴巴的语气简直栩栩如生了。

　　朗姆洛偷眼瞄到了，给了史蒂夫一个“我就说吧”的眼神，史蒂夫想了想，说：“我想去影碟店借张《星际迷航》……”

　　“我的天。”朗姆洛抬起头，叹了口气。他突然勾住史蒂夫的脖子，用力揉了几下他的脑袋，松开手后迅速往自己的柜子方向跑去，一边说：“等我两分钟！”

　　朗姆洛以不输给史蒂夫的速度迅速冲了澡换了衣服，他整理完后走到史蒂夫身边，搭着他的肩膀将他往外带：“这种日子在家看影碟太说不过去了。”

　　“等等，朗姆洛……”史蒂夫脚步踉跄，“我们要去哪儿？”

　　“我不会把你卖了的，队长，”朗姆洛拉着史蒂夫走向车库，“今天是你破冰后的第一次生日吧？带你去个好地方。”

　　朗姆洛把史蒂夫塞进他的车里，开着车出了神盾局。说是休假，此时此刻天也已经黑了，他的车汇入马路中的车流，拐进了一些史蒂夫不熟悉的街道，最后在一个不起眼的老式建筑前停了下来。

　　朗姆洛把车停好，下了车，史蒂夫正站在建筑门前看着招牌：“‘旧时光’？”

　　“一个……老派餐馆，朋友开的。”朗姆洛拉着史蒂夫推开了门，史蒂夫顿时眼前一亮：这儿就像是1943年的伦敦——陈旧的长吧台上摆着各色酒瓶，圆形餐桌上罩着厚实的深色桌布，餐馆里灯光昏暗，靠近角落的舞台边上放着一架钢琴，有人在弹着轻缓的钢琴曲。

　　“跟我来。”朗姆洛熟门熟路带着史蒂夫上了楼梯，二楼有一些隔开的单间，透过落地玻璃正好将一楼的舞台收入眼底。

　　今天的客人不多，朗姆洛点好单没多久，服务生就推着小车过来了，拿来了许多酒和餐点。史蒂夫看着酒轻轻摇头，等服务生走了，他对着起劲儿地开启酒瓶的朗姆洛说：“你当真？”

　　“什么？”朗姆洛打开一瓶红酒，给史蒂夫倒了小半杯，递到他面前。

　　史蒂夫指着酒说：“喝酒。你该知道我喝不醉的。”

　　朗姆洛给自己倒了一杯，拿起来喝了一口，点了点头：“知道啊。我也不想让你喝醉嘛。”

　　“不是，”史蒂夫忍不住笑了，“我是说，给我喝酒挺浪费的。”

　　“怎么会呢？”朗姆洛凑到史蒂夫身边，拿起他那杯递到了史蒂夫的嘴边，“好喝不就行了吗？”

　　红酒是很好喝。这大概也是史蒂夫醒来之后的第一次喝酒。在这之前，他忙着认识新的世界，忙着寻找自己的位置，哪有时间喝酒。而在这一切之前的最后一次喝酒……

　　那是在一间破败坍塌的酒吧里喝的。食之无味的酒。

　　史蒂夫捧着杯子发呆。朗姆洛将自己的杯子凑过去，跟他的杯子碰了一下：“怎么了？”

　　“没什么，”史蒂夫回过神来，又用自己的杯子也去碰了一下朗姆洛的，“想到一些过去的事情。”

　　“过去的朋友？”

　　“是的。”

　　朗姆洛将杯中最后一点酒都倒进了嘴里，咂摸了一会儿，又给自己倒了一些。他举着杯子对着昏暗的灯光晃了晃，过了一会儿说：“我看过你的资料，队长。你那些出生入死的兄弟们，他们能成为你的朋友，嗯……我觉得他们真是太幸运了。”

　　史蒂夫有些诧异地抬起头来，他看到朗姆洛的眼睛正清晰地望着他，随后朗姆洛将酒杯放在桌上，自己靠到了史蒂夫边上，盯着他的眼睛问：“你觉得我们是朋友吗，队长？”

　　朗姆洛说得很慢，但他的声调很有压力。他一动不动地盯着史蒂夫的眼睛，好整以暇地等着答案，但当史蒂夫要挪开视线的时候，朗姆洛伸出手轻轻捏着史蒂夫的下巴，将他的脸转向了自己。

　　他又问了一次：“我能有这样的幸运么？史蒂夫？”

　　他们也交托过生死。先前在釜山执行任务的时候，史蒂夫被甩出了小型客机，朗姆洛不要命一样扑过去抓住了他，靠着一只脚上缠着的安全绳，大叫着，硬是把史蒂夫拉了回来。那次扑救差点废掉了朗姆洛的一条腿，回程中他一直躺在史蒂夫的怀里昏睡不醒，他拄了两天拐杖，第三天就又进了会议室坐在史蒂夫边上，听下一个任务简报。

　　他们平日里的对战练习也总是分在一起，很少有人能在实战训练里用平常心应对史蒂夫，朗姆洛大概就是仅有的那几个人之一。他甚至赢过史蒂夫，将史蒂夫放倒在地，从背后压制住他，最后拍了拍史蒂夫的脸颊，笑呵呵地将他拉起来。

　　史蒂夫看着朗姆洛，慢慢摇了摇头。朗姆洛的神色变了，史蒂夫这才说道：“你根本不需要问这个问题。有你这个朋友是我的幸运，朗姆洛。”

　　朗姆洛愣了一秒，接着就大笑起来。他笑着笑着突然就抱住了史蒂夫的脖子，在他脸颊上用力地亲了一口。

　　史蒂夫兀自发愣，朗姆洛转身已经拿了一个小小的蛋糕放在了史蒂夫的面前，还不知道他从哪儿找来了一根蜡烛插在中间。

　　“我也不知道你这是要过几岁生日，”朗姆洛推了推蛋糕，“这儿禁烟，就不点火了。来许愿吧！”

　　房间里挂着的电视机正在播出国庆日的烟花盛况。史蒂夫有些不好意思地往前坐了坐：“我……我过了十岁就没许过愿了。”

　　“那你可以在今天一口气补足，”朗姆洛双手抱在胸前往后靠在了椅背上，“来吧，我们有足够的时间。”

　　史蒂夫抬起双手搁在了桌沿，身体往前倾，他不太自在，心里又充满了感激。他盯着蛋糕，脑中一片空白，许愿是一个很奢侈的行为，他还需要酝酿一下情绪——

　　下一瞬间，朗姆洛的手按在了史蒂夫的后脑勺上，把他的脸拍在了蛋糕上。

　　史蒂夫懵了，朗姆洛在他身后笑得猖狂，甚至还拍上了手。史蒂夫慢慢抬起脑袋，他知道蛋糕全都糊在他脸上了，他僵硬着身体转向朗姆洛，朗姆洛笑得上气不接下气，搭着他的肩膀咳嗽。

　　“别动。”朗姆洛总算停止了咳嗽，他靠向史蒂夫，用纸巾帮他擦了脸，史蒂夫说：“这个生日我一定会难以忘怀的。”

　　朗姆洛还在笑，他的身体的震动随着他的手传到史蒂夫的身上，史蒂夫不由得也跟着笑了起来。朗姆洛擦了好一会儿，最后他抹了抹自己眼角的眼泪说：“老天爷，这太难擦了。”

　　朗姆洛盯着史蒂夫的眼睛的位置。等他的笑意渐渐平息，他突然凑了过去，伸出舌头舔上了史蒂夫的眼睑。

　　史蒂夫没有动——朗姆洛的双手抓着他的肩膀，但他其实没使什么劲儿。朗姆洛的舌尖轻轻刮过史蒂夫闭上的眼睛，最后滑过了眼角，他离开了一点儿，压低了声音说：“这样好多了。”

　　朗姆洛的舌头触到了史蒂夫的脸上——他刮卷走那些甜蜜的奶油，而这过程中史蒂夫也一动不动。他甚至能听到朗姆洛的心跳，越来越快，好像他在追赶着什么似的。

　　那条柔软的舌头终于落到了史蒂夫的嘴角，带着香甜，涂抹在了史蒂夫的嘴唇之间。朗姆洛的手托着史蒂夫的下巴，史蒂夫不由得张开了嘴，那条被奶油包裹的甜蜜的舌头滑了进来，现在史蒂夫终于尝到了真实的甜味，在他的口腔里爆炸，直冲进他的脑袋里。

　　朗姆洛压着史蒂夫靠在了椅背上，他们的嘴唇交叠在一起，朗姆洛的舌头搅得史蒂夫有些恍惚，好像是久违了的醉酒的感觉。除了甜味，还有朗姆洛身上的味道，刚洗过澡的清爽气味开始一点一点地变得粘人，这让史蒂夫的脑袋愈发昏沉。

　　朗姆洛放开了他，但他的手已经勾住了史蒂夫的脖子。他凑得很近，小声对史蒂夫说：“哇。你居然没有拒绝。”

　　史蒂夫在听清楚朗姆洛的话之后，这才开始感觉到脸颊发热。

　　“我本来以为你会把我给踢飞。”朗姆洛的拇指拨弄着史蒂夫的唇瓣，史蒂夫忍不住舔了舔嘴唇，他的舌尖碰到了朗姆洛的指尖，这让朗姆洛的动作停了下来。

　　“我……我不讨厌。”史蒂夫艰难地说完这几个词，事实上他还挺喜欢亲吻的感觉的，温柔的唇齿交错带来的亲密感仿佛是一个安全屋，他可以安心地沉迷其中放松自己。

　　朗姆洛挑起了眉毛：“这样吗？那……是不是说我可以继续？”

　　他没有给史蒂夫回答的时间，而是直接靠上来，咬住了他的嘴唇。看来他连喘息的机会都不会给了，朗姆洛一个劲儿地吮吸着，在史蒂夫张开嘴的时候将舌头顶了进去，在他嘴里翻江倒海，贴着他的舌头纠缠，甚至将他的呼吸都掠夺殆尽。

　　史蒂夫用力呼吸着，朗姆洛将他禁锢在了椅子上，似乎他的每一下呼吸都要得到朗姆洛的许可。他的体温在升高，两人身体贴在一起的部位热得尤其厉害，随即朗姆洛的手落到了史蒂夫的衣领上，他拉开了史蒂夫的衣襟，手指缓慢地探了进去。

　　朗姆洛的手指似乎是在丈量史蒂夫的身体：他抚过史蒂夫的脖子，贴住了他的胸膛，掌心抵着他的乳头轻轻摩擦，史蒂夫的身体随之颤抖。朗姆洛解开了更多的纽扣，他的手掌落到了史蒂夫的腹部，随着他的呼吸而按动他的身体，拇指抚弄着收缩的腹肌，直到史蒂夫试图仓皇逃窜——然而他又能逃到哪儿去呢？他被朗姆洛压在了墙角，朗姆洛的手指甚至摸到了裤腰，慢慢往下钻。

　　史蒂夫的身体抽紧了，他用力推了朗姆洛一下，朗姆洛放开了他的嘴唇，但手依然执拗地往下探。

　　史蒂夫说：“等等，朗姆洛……等等……我，我不能……”

　　“不能什么？”朗姆洛舔着自己的嘴唇，他伸进去的手指已经摸到了史蒂夫的小腹，近乎恶劣地刮搔着，史蒂夫想要阻止他说下去，然而朗姆洛已经说了出来，“你硬了，是不是？”

　　这是个危险的开关，朗姆洛的手指的触感一下子变得格外鲜明，史蒂夫知道他正隔着内裤抚弄他的阴茎，而这种认知似乎让他变得更硬了。

　　史蒂夫的全身都僵住了，朗姆洛的动作倒是越来越大，他又揉了几下，突然停了下来，站起了身。

　　史蒂夫茫然地看着朗姆洛的动作——朗姆洛伸手抓住史蒂夫的衣襟将他拉了起来，拖着他走到了这个单间的另一头，那儿放着一个长沙发。朗姆洛将史蒂夫丢在沙发上，随即自己的身体压了上来，他盯着史蒂夫的眼睛说：“这会很舒服的，我保证。”

　　他解开了史蒂夫的裤链，拉下内裤，史蒂夫的阴茎弹了出来，半硬着，落在腿间。史蒂夫惊慌地撑起身体，他看见朗姆洛俯下身去含住了他的阴茎，舌尖包裹着龟头，这差点让史蒂夫叫出声来。

　　朗姆洛舔弄了一会儿顶端，接着就含住茎身向下，史蒂夫能感觉到龟头抵着朗姆洛的口腔滑向深处，在他的喉咙口被紧紧收住。这感觉太刺激了，史蒂夫不得不抓住朗姆洛的脑袋，他想要把朗姆洛拉开，但朗姆洛并不打算听他的，他放松了喉咙口，又向里吞了吞，将史蒂夫的阴茎送入他的喉咙。

　　朗姆洛收缩着喉管，挤压着其中的阴茎。史蒂夫控制不住地缩紧了下半身，他的双腿无法并拢，只能紧紧夹着卡在他腿间的朗姆洛，他的手指抓紧了朗姆洛的头发，一时试图将自己送到更深，但很快他又开始打算把朗姆洛拉开。

　　朗姆洛抬起眼睛看了史蒂夫一眼，他的手指滑到了阴茎底部，握住了胀大的阴囊。他搓弄着，接着将阴茎从喉管中抽出，直到龟头回到了柔软的口腔里。史蒂夫几乎是一瞬间就卸掉了所有的力道，整个人陷入了沙发中，胸口剧烈地起伏着，下一秒，朗姆洛又将他的阴茎吞入了喉咙深处。

　　这实在太刺激了。史蒂夫感觉自己的身体已经不受控制，全部都掌握在了朗姆洛的手里。他咬着嘴唇避免自己叫出声来，身体热得无法思考，夹着朗姆洛的双膝偶尔分开，支撑着自己的身体将小腹向上顶，把阴茎送到更深处。

　　朗姆洛控制着一切——他的舌头带着史蒂夫向顶峰攀登，但总在最后一刻将他拉回谷底。他吮咬着，感受着史蒂夫的每一个震颤，在史蒂夫临近高潮的时刻依然含着他的阴茎不放。

　　史蒂夫想要拉开朗姆洛，但突袭而来的高潮让他的双手失去了力道。他的下身紧得快要绷断了，高潮从小腹开始冲向全身，他闭紧了眼睛把嘴压在了沙发上，过于猛烈的高潮几乎要让他晕厥。

　　意识渐渐回到了史蒂夫的身上，他睁开眼睛，听见自己激烈的喘息声，低下头，看到朗姆洛刚将阴茎从嘴里抽出来，他的嘴角溢出了一些白色的液体——史蒂夫的脸腾地一下红了。

　　朗姆洛抬起身体，用拇指擦了擦嘴角，然后舔了舔自己的拇指。他点着头说：“很久没做了吧，史蒂夫？”然后他低下头在史蒂夫的嘴唇上轻轻吻了一下。

　　“抱歉……抱歉。”史蒂夫虚着嗓子说着，他伸手去擦朗姆洛的嘴，朗姆洛的舌头缠住了他的手指，含进了嘴里。

　　朗姆洛的舌尖在史蒂夫的指间滑过，似乎只是这样的举动都能让史蒂夫的身体跟着发热。朗姆洛将他的手指抽出，他抚弄着史蒂夫的胸膛，笑了笑，说：“别急着道歉啊，史蒂夫……我还有更多想做的呢。”

　　朗姆洛解开了自己的裤子，将他的阴茎给放了出来。硬起来的阴茎落在史蒂夫的胸口，有着难以忽视的重量和热度，朗姆洛握着自己的阴茎，用龟头抵着史蒂夫的乳头划圈。

　　史蒂夫有些紧张，他的身体往里缩了缩。朗姆洛按住了他说：“我说过这会很舒服的……别逃。”

　　他的阴茎抵着一侧的乳头反复摩擦了一会儿，接着朗姆洛俯下身去，咬住了乳头，用舌头继续拨弄。胸口传来的奇异的感觉催生了更多的热量，史蒂夫搂紧了朗姆洛，他摆动着自己的腰想要消解这些难耐的热度，随后他感觉到了朗姆洛的阴茎，比他的身体更热，抵在他的身上，拖动出一条几乎要灼伤他的痕迹。

　　“嗯……朗姆洛……？”史蒂夫伸出手去，摸到了朗姆洛的两腿之间，他对这没什么心得，而朗姆洛也压住了他的手。

　　“你想要么？”朗姆洛哑着声音问。

　　史蒂夫不是很明白朗姆洛的意思。他试着去抚弄朗姆洛的阴茎，朗姆洛突然把他的手拉开了。他把两人的衣服都给脱干净了，俯下身去，阴茎在史蒂夫的小腹上反复地磨蹭，手指伸进了史蒂夫的嘴里。

　　“舔湿些，史蒂夫。”他凑在史蒂夫的耳边说，声音仿佛在催眠。史蒂夫回忆着先前朗姆洛是怎么舔弄自己的，他含着朗姆洛的两根手指，努力舔着，过了会儿朗姆洛将手指抽了出来。

　　朗姆洛分开了史蒂夫的双腿，将手伸到他的股间，继续向后摸到了后穴。史蒂夫像是一下子明白了朗姆洛要做什么，他全身一抖坐了起来，朗姆洛立刻按住了他的肩膀。

　　“别害怕……”朗姆洛的手指慢慢探了进去，他注视着史蒂夫的眼睛，又说了一次，“别害怕，队长。”

　　这时候的“队长”称呼仿佛是个电流，一下子戳进史蒂夫的耳朵里，瞬间流遍了全身。他看着朗姆洛无法动弹，他还记得工作的时候朗姆洛是怎么保全他的背后的，而像现在这般，自己躺着看向朗姆洛——这确实是头一遭。

　　朗姆洛的手指开始在史蒂夫的身体里动作起来，他的拇指试探着向内，抚弄着火热的内壁，一边对史蒂夫说：“放松些，队长，别把我当成敌人……我说过那一定会很舒服的，你要相信我，放松。”

　　朗姆洛放慢了语速，在史蒂夫的耳边反反复复地安慰着他。史蒂夫有些迷糊了，有那么几个瞬间，他感觉到自己面对危险的本能在驱使自己对抗朗姆洛的念叨，但很快他压制了自己的本能，试着按照朗姆洛所说的，放松身体，放松精神，去感受朗姆洛的抚摸，他的呼吸，他们身体接触的地方产生的高热。朗姆洛探了更多的手指进到他身体里，他抽动手指尝试着扩张，随后他开始抵着一个位置反复戳弄——史蒂夫感受到一种难以言喻的异样，仿佛被抛在了空中，无法下来，这种远超愉悦的快感让他忍不住叫了出声：“不……！”

　　朗姆洛停下了手，攀上顶峰的快感立刻变成了转瞬即逝的电流，从史蒂夫的身体里溜走了，但留下的酥麻感依然将他击穿了，他的身体抽搐着，他意识到自己抱紧了朗姆洛，正在他的身上反复磨蹭自己的阴茎。朗姆洛笑了笑说：“你的反应可真好，队长，”他突然俯低了身体，凑在史蒂夫的耳朵边上，压低了声音，他的话语直接冲进了史蒂夫的耳道里，仿佛就要磨穿他的耳膜，“四倍体力，是不是敏感度也是四倍？”

　　史蒂夫无言以对——他不知道该如何应付朗姆洛的这些问题，他犹犹豫豫地扭头看了一眼朗姆洛，随后就意识到朗姆洛根本没有指望着他的回答。他凑到了史蒂夫的嘴唇边上，低下头咬着他的嘴唇迫使他张嘴，将自己的舌头挤了进来，用力吮吻着，仿佛要把他的津液和呼吸都掠夺一空，史蒂夫竭尽全力地呼吸着，他抬高胸膛用力呼吸，朗姆洛的手不知何时已经落在了他的胸口，抚弄着他的乳头，偶尔夹住了掐紧。

　　“你瞧瞧你，乳头硬得厉害，”朗姆洛漫不经心地继续玩弄着，史蒂夫终于有了自由呼吸的机会，他大口呼吸着，无暇顾及在他胸口游走的朗姆洛的手，朗姆洛用手紧紧包住他的胸口握紧，酸胀感让史蒂夫头皮发麻，朗姆洛欣赏着他的神情，抚弄着手下的胸膛说，“你一定不知道有多少人都想玩玩你的奶子。”

　　史蒂夫的呼吸一滞，朗姆洛笑嘻嘻地大力揉了几下他的胸口，仿佛是要为自己说的话做一个注脚。史蒂夫能感觉到自己被朗姆洛玩弄的部分变得更热了——朗姆洛说的话更是让他面红耳赤。他张开嘴喘息着，身体微微颤抖，朗姆洛终于放过了他的胸口，将双手伸到他的两腿之间，把他的腿分开，随后他扶住了自己的阴茎，龟头在史蒂夫的股间上上下下地滑过。

　　每一次接触都让史蒂夫发抖。那个硬物抵着的皮肤好像要烧了起来，几乎要把史蒂夫的理智都给烧光了。他微微并拢了双腿，膝盖扣住了朗姆洛的身体，将自己的下身和他贴得更近了。朗姆洛的阴茎终于抵在了后穴口，他的拇指又探了进去，像是为之后的动作做个铺垫似的，他停在那儿，又趴到了史蒂夫不停起伏的胸口，他贴着史蒂夫的嘴唇说：“我要狠狠地操你了，史蒂夫。”

　　史蒂夫只剩下喘息了，他喘着气，抱住了朗姆洛的身体。朗姆洛扶着自己的阴茎，顺着拇指顶进了史蒂夫的身体里，刚进去就遭到了史蒂夫的抵抗，他绷紧了身体，将朗姆洛夹住，挺起了胸口一个劲儿地喘气。朗姆洛立刻低下头吻住他的嘴唇，他用力吮吸着，似乎要把史蒂夫肺里的那点儿空气也都吸干。史蒂夫的力道渐渐消失，他没了力气，朗姆洛推开他的双腿，将自己一下子顶了进去。

　　他进得很深，身体里的异物感让史蒂夫不由自主地挣扎，朗姆洛掐紧他的腰将自己抽出些，直到龟头几乎要脱离，便摆动腰将自己又顶了进去。他似乎是在确认史蒂夫的深度，反复进出了几次，将里面也都操开，然后他就开始顶着先前让史蒂夫陷入高潮的位置反复碾磨。

　　史蒂夫几乎要叫出声来——身体里的感觉一下子被放大了，他甚至能感觉出朗姆洛的形状，他那根又硬又热的阴茎将他的身体填满，现在又开始从他身体里面玩弄他。这快感比先前手指造成的更加汹涌，朗姆洛忽浅忽深地顶弄着，史蒂夫想要集中全部的注意力来感知他的动作，但他的理智已经被烧成了灰烬，他没法提防，只能全盘接受，他听见自己的呻吟，随着朗姆洛操进来的动作不停起伏。

　　“就这样没错，队长，慢点儿、嗯……你最好别这样夹我……”朗姆洛轻轻喘着，但他的腰可没有一点放过史蒂夫的意思，就像他说的，他正狠狠地挺动腰身，毫不留情地操弄着史蒂夫，他的阴茎反复撞击前列腺，快感汹涌得仿佛身体里发生了海啸，接连不断地冲击着史蒂夫的意识，他只能溺于此，无法呼吸，唯有徒劳地抓着手里唯一的救命绳索——他抓紧了朗姆洛的背，挺高了胸口抵着朗姆洛的身体反复磨蹭，仰起了头把朗姆洛的脑袋按在了自己的肩上。

　　快感在他的身体里膨胀，好像没有止境，而史蒂夫知道自己根本承受不住，他浑身颤抖着向朗姆洛哀求：“朗姆洛、朗姆洛……我不行了……别碰……唔嗯、嗯……啊！”

　　他的哀求以一声短促的惊叫结尾，快感终于冲破了什么，史蒂夫的身体抽紧了，他一阵阵地抽搐着，双手死死地搂紧了朗姆洛的脖子。有那么一会儿他失去了意识，当意识渐渐回来他听见自己粗重的呼吸声，他的视线里一切都被拉长变得无比缓慢，史蒂夫看到他面前的朗姆洛，被汗湿透的头发一绺绺地贴在他的额角，他有些担心地审视着史蒂夫的脸，在他终于回过神来之后，朗姆洛低下头看了看史蒂夫的下身，然后他笑了。

　　朗姆洛的手落到了史蒂夫的阴茎上——依然硬挺挺地贴在他的小腹，胀到只是被朗姆洛碰触都疼，史蒂夫费劲儿地喘着气，而朗姆洛的阴茎适时地抽动了一下——他仍然在史蒂夫的身体里埋着。朗姆洛放慢了摆腰的动作，他缓缓抽出，又慢慢顶入，龟头只是擦过前列腺，接着就一往无前地顶到底，他甚至在最深处还恶质地扭动了一下腰部，他对着发出惊喘的史蒂夫说：“你高潮了是么，史蒂夫？什么都没射，就高潮了，是吗？”

　　史蒂夫没有力气回答，他还没从高潮后的眩晕中完全恢复过来，朗姆洛放慢速度让他的体验加剧，他的身体愈发敏感了，朗姆洛的每一个动作似乎都在煽动他的快感卷土重来，史蒂夫觉得自己无力承受，但朗姆洛显然不这么认为，他用力地操着，每次顶到底阴囊都拍在史蒂夫的股间，肉体的拍打声让史蒂夫燥热不堪，他扭过头去想要避开朗姆洛的视线，但朗姆洛捏着他的下巴把他的脸转了回来，迫使他接受他的凝视。

　　“听着，史蒂夫，”朗姆洛笑了笑，腰部挺动的动作一次比一次更大力，“我要把你操到怀孕。”

　　这发言可有点吓到史蒂夫了，他瞪大了眼睛，但下一秒朗姆洛就让他没时间惊吓了，他抬起了史蒂夫的腿压在他身体两侧，放低了身体，抽出后重重压下，直接顶到底，阴茎撞击着肠壁，每一次碰撞都让史蒂夫几乎窒息。

　　“你是不是很喜欢？嗯？史蒂夫？”朗姆洛轻轻吻着史蒂夫的嘴角，可下身却粗暴地摆动着，阴茎插入深处，抵在内壁碾转戳弄，史蒂夫的精神恍惚，可每次试图飘远，又会被朗姆洛挑起的快感给拉回来，朗姆洛的亲吻从他的嘴角一直向上延伸，他舔了舔史蒂夫的眼角，再次开口的时候显得也很费力，“你紧得……就像个处女……嗯……”

　　朗姆洛的动作变快了，他猛烈地操进史蒂夫的身体，压紧了他的双腿，嘴里还在断断续续地说着一些话，刚开始还让史蒂夫脸红耳热，但渐渐的他就听不太清了，他的意识又一次被快感充满，他的全身都被浸泡在了这股愈发凶狠的浪潮之中，他甚至做不到随波逐流，只能沉沦，坠落，他张开嘴也发不出声音，好像被什么扼住了脖子，他抓紧了朗姆洛，手指在他背上勒出了深深的印子，不过朗姆洛也不以为意，他低下头，咬住了史蒂夫不断滑动的喉结。

　　一瞬间，快感就像被猛烈摇晃的香槟酒顶开了瓶塞喷射了出来，史蒂夫大叫着，弓起了身体，脚趾绷紧，意识被冲刷得一片空白，他不知道自己喊了些什么，压着他的朗姆洛也绷紧了身体，他的阴茎抽动着，在他身体深处射出精液，然而史蒂夫甚至无暇顾及这些——他已经要被自己的快感给冲晕过去了。

　　高潮终于渐渐退去，朗姆洛卸掉力道，趴在了史蒂夫身上，他伸手擦了擦史蒂夫的眼角，将手指放进了自己的嘴里。

　　“爽得哭了吗，史蒂夫?”朗姆洛的声音里也透着疲惫，他撩起史蒂夫的头发，趴在他胸口看着他，等史蒂夫的视线在他身上聚焦，朗姆洛微微眯起了眼睛。

　　“我听到了……一个名字，”朗姆洛说得很慢，他的阴茎还在慢慢地抽插，挑弄着史蒂夫，他的手按在了史蒂夫的胸口，轻轻抚弄，“‘巴克’……我想我没听错。”

　　史蒂夫才刚刚清醒过来的意识一下子仿佛被这个名字冻结了。他盯着朗姆洛，没有足够的精力去思考他说的话代表了什么，过了仿佛有一个世纪那么漫长，直到朗姆洛笑了出来。

　　“跟我做爱的时候不要叫别人的名字，队长，”朗姆洛拍了拍史蒂夫的脸颊，突然又顶了一下腰，在史蒂夫小声呻吟后，他说，“叫我的名字，现在。”

　　史蒂夫缓了缓劲儿，过了会儿才张开口：“……朗姆洛。”

　　“这很好，队长……”朗姆洛低下头吻史蒂夫，极有耐心地舔湿了他的嘴唇，舌头慢慢探入，勾引着史蒂夫的舌头，把他挑起来又放开他，直到史蒂夫被他吻到气喘吁吁，他放开了史蒂夫，轻轻拨弄着他的耳垂，凑在他耳边，用低沉的声音说，“这是不是你……最难忘的生日？”

　　史蒂夫没有来得及回答——朗姆洛将他翻过身去，从他身后开始，操进了他的身体里。

 

 


End file.
